


No Contact

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next time, she was sending Andrew</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Contact

Whoever decided this would be an easy meet-and-greet was going to get sliced, diced, and finally staked. Of course, the reports from the old Council were rather lacking. Buffy wasn't sure if they had been another casualty of the bombing, or if they simply hadn't bothered. Or maybe they'd simply been too embarrassed to admit the association.

She had thought she would just need to introduce herself, let him know the Council was back up, although under entirely different management now, and ask that he send any info on supernatural baddies their way. In and out and she could get back to slaying.

Walking into the meeting room had been the least stressful part of the day. Not only did the guy's black t-shirt sport an inexplicable, eye-searing logo, he refused to remove his over-sized gloves. Then he opened his mouth and her day just got worse.

Because he didn't just talk about himself, he broke into song. He actually wasn't half bad. It's just that every little accomplishment (and by little, he included remembering to separate his laundry).

She looked up from playing some time-waster game on her phone. Nope, still on his singing monologue about all his accomplishments in 'cleaning up this town'. Wasn't monologuing supposed to be the villain's job?

Activity outside the window drew her attention. As she straightened to get a better look, he finally stopped singing and did a weird step... gliding... thing to see for himself.

Buffy wasn't sure what he noticed, but he jumped out the window, landed on a van, and burst into yet another song. She winced when he smashed some gadget on the roof and remained completely oblivious that it immediately began swerving out of control.

As the van disappeared around a corner, she shook her head. There was no way she would be recommending a tool like Captain Hammer as a Council contact. Or maybe she'd stick Andrew with the next contact attempt.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Both BtVS and Doctor Horrible wer created by Joss Whedon.


End file.
